My wedding day, a disaster beyond words
by MizzAliceCullen
Summary: What will happen when Victoria turns up at Bellas wedding? Will she ever truly recover? Dose she really have amnesia or is her body just refusing to remember the pain it was caused?
1. Chapter 1

**My wedding day!**

**Bella's pov!**

I looked up and felt the sunlight piercing my eyes but I didn't care, this was the happiest day of my life and to think I was dreading it before!

Edwards's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me off my feet into his tight arms.

The next thing I knew was that I wasn't standing on the church steps but he was holding me in his arms and walking through my friends and family who were showering us with confetti.

Then I was placed in a chair on his lap and the wedding reception started. Their was dancing and singing and we had a great time. After I had danced with every-body it was time to dance with my husband Edward.

We twirled and laughed and kissed and sang and suddenly it all stopped. The dancing and music and singing continued but my world broke into a million pieces before my eyes.

Victoria was standing at the edge of the forest and Alice was screaming and clutching her head weeping dry tears at something she had seen I let go of Edward and ran towards her. He just stood their shocked as he read Alice's mind.

I didn't need to see the future or read minds to know what was about to happed next, as I reached Victoria I saw a smug smile on her lips.

"What do you want?" I choked out, almost pleading that she had not done what I thought she had. "I brought you a present!" she said as I crumpled to the ground in horror.

The pain was too much to bear I just stared at her aghast. My mind was scrambling trying to find a way for her to be referring to something else.

Just as I saw her drop Jacobs lifeless body in front of me and run, I felt Edwards cool arms wrap around me but it was too late I was gone. I let the darkness take me as I blocked out the truth of what she had done. I felt numb with pain and i was thankfull for the darkness.


	2. Home alone with Victoria

**I do not own Twilight no matter how much I love the charcters!**

I awoke in the Cullen's house, my new home. I wanted to die but I knew that Edward would never let me. How could I do that to him?

I must be loosing my marbles, I lay still not daring to move incase the pain ripped me apart. I decided it was time to open my eyes to let the Cullen's know that I am ok.

As I did so I was surprised to find that know one was their. I slowly got up and found a note on the bedside table:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I love you and will be back soon._

_I don't know what else to say….._

_I am helping Carlisle and Billy to recover Jacob..._

_I am not sure that is possible though…_

_The others are hunting and tracking Victoria; If you kneed anything call Seth…_

_You are my love and my life, I trust you to be okay,_

_Edward xoxoxoxo_

I tiptoed down the stairs trying to remember last night. But all I came up with was darkness…and why did I have a ring on my hand?

I slowly entered the lounge room and sat opposite to Victoria. Why did this cause me pain? "Hello Victoria" I said politely like she was my old friend. I was fighting with the urge to run and hide. But why would I do that? Victoria was my friend.

She took me shopping and blackmailed me into trying them on. I was her Bella Barbie. So why was she so scary and why were the others after her?

"Bella" She said simply, as if answering a question.

"I guess I should call Seth and ask were Jacob is…. He's supposed to be here by now!" I moaned "We were going cliff diving"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of serial and the phone, well aware that Victoria was following me. "So how's Jasper? I asked casually, unaware I was talking to the wrong person.

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight!!!

Victoria POV

What was she thinking talking to me like nothing had ever happened and believing the note I left her. Why would Edward leave his wife?

Well humans must be dumber than I thought, at that moment I took the phone out of her hands and crumpled it. She looked at me in shock, hmm….Jasper eh…..she must think I'm Alice.

Strange I wonder if she remembers yesterday since she is still talking about Jacob.

Oh… what the heck I mine as well play along with it.

"We need to get a new phone" I lied smiling evilly. "Jaspers fine!"

"Why did Edward say that Jacob is recovering?" She asked, a confused and anxious mask spreading over her face.

"He fall down the stairs, now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us." I said, trying to sound like Alice "Were going shopping in India!"

"How are we getting their?" She asked stupidly.

"By my yellow Porsche, of cores!" I sang with delight at how gullible she was.

"Alice, why am I wearing a ring?" I questioned "And why are you taking the Porsche?"

"Umm…. I'll tell you about the ring later! Do you still want to be changed?" This would be good, I could double cross Edward! I could depress his one true love and steal her sole. "Why shouldn't we take the Porsche?"

"Because you always use Rosalie's Car for long drives!" She said slowly "and yes, I still want to be changed! Were Edward again?" She asked

"He left you a note don't you remember?" I was really shocked now, she must have amnesia, what had I done? Wait! This is good! Now Edward will be more upset!

"I remembered the note, but not what it said" she stammered "Can I talk to Carlisle?"

"They have gone on holiday! So, I'm looking after you!" I sang brightly " I have already packed your bags eat quickly and lets go!" Trying to be Alice was hard work, I wonder how she managed?


	4. Realisation hits!

**I do not own twilight! Please review!!!**

Alice POV:

I awoke in the car, I must have fallen asleep. I wonder why I had woken up? Just then my phone beeped signaling that I had a message. I opened my phone and saw I had like a million text messaged. That's what had woken me! I wonder why Alice hadn't woken me?

I flipped open the phone Edward had gotten me.

I read the t messages:

Edward:

_Bella were ru?_

Edward:

_Bella!!!!!????!!!!_

Rosalie:

_Bella we know ur upset about Jacob, but please come home!!_

Esme:  
_Darling were ru, if you have changed your mind about being changed we don't blame you! Please come home!_

Emmett:  
_Edwards going psycho! He blames me! Come home be4 he rips my head off!_

Jasper:  
_Ummm…. Please come back, Alice is having a breakdown and I'm going insane with the emotion! Edward's a burning man!_

Edward:  
_I love you! Please come home! If u've found some1 else I understand! _

Carlisle:  
_I haven't told Edward yet but Victoria's on the loose!_

Alice:  
_I saw u in a vision with Victoria! U called her Alice, something is wrong!_

Edward:  
_Victoria's out their!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

How did Alice text me if she is right next to me? Why?

"Bella I'm stopping to get petrol wait here, I'll buy you some food!" Alice sang, hopping out of the car.

I called Alice's phone and the one on the seat next to me did not wrong, not once. I flipped the lid open and read who the last message sent to it was addressed to, it was Victoria. I put the phone back and my hand started shacking. Why did Alice have Victoria's phone!!??!!

"Bella is that you? Oh my god, I've been so worried! Were are you!?" Alice shrieked causing my to nearly jumped through the roof of the car.

"Alice why do you have Victoria's phone and how are you talking to m when your right their?" I shrieked, desperately as the truth sank in. Victoria had tricked me!

"Were are you" Alice demanded

"Ummm…." I read the sign above the petrol gage "10 miles from India?"

"Victoria is with you, when she asks who this was say it was Mike Newton calling, ok!" Alice mumbled as she tried to visualize the future "don't act suspicious, stay clam, I'm on my way!"

Review with some ideas please!!!


	5. Bellas song

Victoria POV:

Silly little kid, talking to herself again, it was bad enough to have to hear her when she slept. I better get rid of her soon. In the mean time I wonder if I should get her some chips and coke or an apple and some chocolate? Oh well, I'll just get her both!

Wait! She's not talking to herself! The brat called someone!

I paid the extremely annoying checkout guy who kept flirting with me and ran out to the car. When I got their Bella was looking deathly pail, poor thing! Wait! What am I saying? Good! It's good that she's not well! My James isn't!

'Bella, what's wrong?' I asked, pretending to care.

'Nothing, an annoying guy from school phoned me! Can you believe the nerve! I'm a married woman!' She shouted.

'Who was it?' I asked suspiciously, I thought she had forgotten she was Married!

As we drove off Bella turned the radio on and squealed 'this is my fave song Alice!'

For the next 4 minutes we listened in an eerie silence. I leanedt hat the song was called Collide and was sung by Howie Day.

_The dawn it breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking _

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Dudududu dudududu dududu dududud_

_But I'm open, you're closed._

_Were I follow you'll go._

_I worry I wont see your face, light up again. _

_Even the best fall down sometime, even the wrong words seen to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide. _

_I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression._

_I find I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

_Even the best fall down sometime, even the stars refuse to shine._

_Out of the back you fall in time, I somehow find you and I collide._

_Don't stop here, I lost my place._

_I'm close behind._

_Dudududu dudududu dududu dududud_

_Even the best fall down sometime, even the wrong words seen to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find you and I collide._

_Dudududu dudududu dududu dududud_

_You finally find you and I collide._

_You finally find you and I collide._

Bella's POV:

My chest was acing, it got worse with every breath I took. I felt like I was about to be ripped open. Suddenly the pain became too much for me to bear. As I let myself slip into unconsciousness I looked at the setting sun ad wondered why I was in so much pain. It wasn't like anyone had died.

As I let my eyelids flutter closed I noticed a bright light coming towards us at an alarming rate. I didn't worry about it because vampires have quick reflexes.

Victoria POV:

'No!' I screamed as the bright light came closer towards us. I could do nothing. My plan was over. Almost instantly inspiration hit me. I had two options to die and take Bella with me as the car hit us and the enemy vampires killed me or…….

Cliff hanger!! Please review, some ideas would be helpful!!


	6. Venom flows but cant be stopped

**I do not own Twilight!!**** = ( maybe I'll feel better if you review, it makes up for not being the wonderful Stephanie Myer or a fantastic sparkly creature with super strength and special abilities ……………– almost.**

**Victoria:**

It was a last minute snap decision, I leaned over the sleeping Bella and listened as her hear rate sped up and she shrieked in agony.

She turned to face me and I was horrified by the mask of pain she wore. Her piercing gaze bore into mine and I almost felt sorry for her…..almost. Well she got Edward and took away my James! You cant have you cake and eat it! It's just not fair!

**Alice POV:**

'She bit her!!!!!' I was outraged as I stomped on the brake. Jasper humped out and placed his hands in front of him. If he was human this would have killed him but since her wasn't the car just rammed into his hands and stopped.

He moved his hands away slowly revealing two large dints that extended so far that they revealed part of the motor. I ran to his side and told him it was ok and that Rosalie would fix it for me.

The next second we heard a shriek coming from the car that Bella and Victoria were in. 'She bit her!!! That evil red haired devil!!!!' I shrieked, throwing Victoria from the car and lifting Bella out gently.

I took her back to the car just as Edward came running through the rain. His clothes were clearly drenched and see-through but he didn't car. He lifted Bella from me and left jasper and I to deal with Victoria.

**Edward POV: **

'Bella!!! Can you hear me?' I shrieked, hysteria evident in my voice.

'Edward' she moaned, curling towards me, before gasping in pain as her heart sped up trying to fight the venom in her body.

'I'm here, I love you, it's going to be alright' I held her closer to me, shielding her from the rain.

**Bella POV: **

I gasped as the pain hit me a hundred times worse than before.

'I'm here, I love you, it's going to be alright' Edward whispered to me, and I believed him. Once all of this was over we would n=be fine. Better than fine we would bw together forever.

**Please revie****w!!! **

**I need mo****re ideas so if you have any please help out if you can by sending me some!**

**I will only post the next chapter if I get a minimum of 10 reviews!!!!**

**I have a 3 day holiday so I can post loads!!!! I will only do so however if I get 10 reviews or more!!!! Sorry 2 be a party pooper!!! =)8 **

**I posted 10 today and I'm in pain cuz my braces got their wire changed this morning!!! **

**Plus I'm under the weather and so the computer screen hurts my eyes no matter hoe low the light is!!!**


End file.
